The Other Girl
by lalala2127
Summary: There was a time where her boyfriend had truly loved her. There was also a time where he wasn't sneaking around with another woman. Now, they were different and she had to face the facts. SasuSaku


The Other Girl

There was a time where her boyfriend had truly loved her. Had truly believed that she was the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen and had let her known this fact. Had paid attention to her. At least that was what she reminded herself of daily.

There was also a time where he wasn't sneaking around with another woman. She had no idea who this mystery woman was, but she knew that she existed. The late nights, smell of perfume, and mysterious absences told her as much. Hell, he hadn't even touched her in three months. She'd counted.

She looked at herself in the mirror in her room, _their_ room, and stared hard at what was reflected back at her. She was pretty enough, she decided. What made her boyfriend decide to find love in another woman? She couldn't help a sob of despair that escaped her mouth. Then she thought back to the first time she laid eyes on him...

_She gave out a groan as her head fell into her folded arms on the table._

_"I'm never gonna finish this term paper, Ino. Please feel free to drag me off to some bar to get wasted, because really, this is a total waste of my time."_

_"Oh please. That's bullshit. I know you can do this, which is why I'm still here, waiting for you", her best friend scoffed._

_"Come on Ino! Let's just go. This coffee shop isn't doing anything for my concentration. Please?" she pleaded with her best pout._

_"No, no, no! You are not gonna get away with using my pout! Don't pretend that you didn't get that from me!" _

_"Ok, ok! Fine! Why don't I just meet you at my house in two hours. Please?" _

_"Fine." Her best friend sighed, "but only because I get the feeling that I'm distracting you. Now get to work! I'll see you later!" she said as she left with a wave and a hug._

_She let out another groan at the prospect of actually having to type up her paper, seeing as she now had no excuse to slack off. She sighed as she got up from her chair and walked back over to the register of the cafe and ordered another latte. As she waited for her order, she didn't notice the person checking his phone as he walked straight for her. She did notice, however, when he walked straight into and caused her to stumble._

_"Watch where you're going, jerk." she huffed angrily as she straightened out her clothing._

_The only response that she got was a scoff. _

_She looked up about to tell him off, but when she saw the face of said jerk, she let out a gasp. He was the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. With dark blue, almost black hair, and the blackest eyes she'd ever seen, the man was gorgeous. The words in her throat died out as she continued to stare. _

_He looked at her gawking and silently studied her as well. At last, he smirked._

_"Sasuke Uchiha."  
_

_"Nice to meet you" she replied dumbly as she chuckled awkwardly..._

_Needless to say, she had Ino on her cause the next day for ditching her. And the teacher for not finishing the paper. But if you asked her, it was well worth it. _

And now, as she looked in the mirror at her reflection, she wondered how the other woman looked. She was probably beautiful. She also probably had normal colored hair. She glared at her reflection and wiped her tears away.

It was when she was walking down the corridor and was about to turn the corner to Ino's dorm room when she noticed them whispering to each other, his body trapping hers to the wall. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the happy couple laugh and murmur to one another, oblivious to the crying girl observing them.

As she watched them, she noticed the way he laughed and looked upon the girl with soft affection. She had never seen that face. She wanted to storm over there and hit him and scream and ask why he was even still with her. Why, if his body language meant anything, he didn't leave her if he loved this other girl so much.

She looked through her tears once more to observe the girl. She was right, the girl _was_ beautiful. but she was wrong when she thought that her hair would be a normal color. The girl's hair was just as bright as hers.

Deciding that she had enough of this, she fled back to their apartment.

She was packing up her bags when he came home.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her throwing clothes around.

She gave out a bitter laugh as she kept her eyes down cast at her bag, anything to save from looking at him. For she knew if she looked up into his eyes, she wouldn't be able to leave him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't-"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she interrupted. "Why couldn't you just save me from all this heartbreak and insecurities and just break up with me? You obviously don't love me anymore."

"...I don't know what you're talking about." he calmly replied

Her head finally snapped up as she glared at him.

"Damnit Sasuke! Stop playing games with me!" I know you've been cheating on me! Just say it!"

She was met with silence as he stared at her.

"Exactly." She let out one more harsh laugh as she brushed pass him and hauled her heavy bags up to the door.

"I never meant to hurt you." She heard him say as she opened the door. She clenched her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling. Her heart broke into even more pieces. Then she walked out.

And while she was walking towards Ino's dorm, she once again saw _her_. This time, she was heading straight in her direction.

The girl's bright pink hair was unmistakable as she walked towards her. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, smile huge and genuine as she walked quickly across the street to her friend, a blonde boy who yelled out her name to get her attention.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Her eyes watched the pink haired girl in jealousy, resentment, and _pain _because she knew that that girl was the owner of her love's heart.

She smoothed down her equally bright, red hair as she straightened up and, with as much dignity as a girl who just left her boyfriend in heartbreak could, walked to Ino's dorm room.

When Ino opened the door and was about to greet her, she noticed, like the good friend she was, how shaken up and utterly brokenhearted she probably looked.

"What happened, Karin?" Ino asked as she looked at her friend.

The red haired girl promptly burst into tears.


End file.
